


Stick The Landing

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Patton, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Not really many tags, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton and Virgil meet in high school after Virgil accidently bumps Patton down the stairs.





	Stick The Landing

Virgil was lost. Of course he was, his first day of school in a new high school he'd never been to, why wouldn't he be lost.

As Virgil ran down the stairs he didn't notice another other student coming up in the opposite direction. 

Crash!

Suddenly Virgil was falling, and he hit the ground hard. 

"Oof! Wow kiddo that was impressive!"

Virgil looked over to see a cheerful looking student, who was getting to his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Virgil blurted out.

The other boy laughed, extending a hand to help Virgil up. "Don't worry about it kiddo! I'm a cheerleader, I know how to fall! But what was with the rush?"

Virgil bit his lip, "I... uh I'm kinda lost?"

Patton's eyes lit up, "Ooo! Where are you trying to get to kiddo? I'm Patton by the way!"

Virgil nodded, handing him his schedule, "Virgil."

Patton looked over Virgil's schedule before giggling, "Well Virgil, kiddo, it looks like you needed to be upstairs!"

Virgil groaned, "Are you serious?"

Patton laughed, "Yep! Come on, if we step to it, we can get there in no time!"

Virgil smirked, "Was that a pun?"

"Did I stick the landing?"

Virgil snickered, "Yeah sure."


End file.
